Hearts of Fire
by Roxy3
Summary: Chap 3 added. AU fic. Its a Jean/Scott & Kitty/Lance. Some anti-Xavior. Jean is engaged to Pietro, and Kitty is being held hostage by the man of her dreams! Please R
1. Chapter 1

Hearts of Fire - chapter 1  
  
I was so stupid. I had the world in my hands, and I lost it. This wasn't like me. When I was younger, I was very smart; I always had the best grades in the class, and was thought of as quite intelligent. Even my power revolved around my mental abilities. But I was still dumb. I took the advice to go search, to search for my destiny, myself.  
  
Well, I found myself, my destiny, but it was too late, I found I had left it behind. What was I thinking? No one had ever known me better, and no one ever will. I betrayed my heart the day I left my love behind. I told him that it had nothing to do with him, I said it was me, I had to travel. But I was wrong, it was all about him. Though I lived a different life, thousands of miles away, he was all that was on my mind. I knew he was out there, I just didn't know where. Would I ever see my beloved Scott again?  
  
Now I stood on the arm of the most powerful mutant in the world. At least that is what he had become. You see, in this world, mutants and humans hated each other, and war was brewing. Magneto was the first mutant to really start riling things up. But it was not for his own benefit. He had one son, Pietro, and an adopted daughter, Kitty, one who Pietro was very protective over. That was his nature. Pietro was the true definition of a control freak. He was protective over anything that he viewed to be his, which was everything. His father knew his son's abilities, and that he would make a good leader. So he set the stage up for his son, even by 'dying for their cause', in a plot to stir up more hatred toward the humans. When all the mutants longed for a leader, he rose to their pleas. Lord Maximoff, or Pietro, as I called him. I was his one true love, but he was not mine. We were to be married in a few weeks. On the outside I loved him, but inside I burned with hate. I was trapped. The only way to leave this underground world of mutants was in a coffin. So I had to wait, wait and hope that one day my love would come for me.  
  
********************************  
  
I sat in my room in deep contemplation. I had felt pensive all day. Pietro's and my engagement party was coming up, and I still didn't feel any better about the wedding. What was I to do? The man that I really did not love wanted to make me his wife. I tried to tell myself to accept this life, but I couldn't.  
  
'Knock knock.' My thoughts were interrupted by someone at the door.  
  
"Come in Kitty." I called, sensing her presence. She walked in with a bright smile on her face. Something was up.  
  
"Hello, my good and wonderful friend Jean, how are you today?" She asked eagerly, and mischievously.  
  
I turned around and faced her. "Kitty? What are you planning?" I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was up to no good.  
  
She smiled sheepishly, "Oh nothing, me and some friends are just going out tonight. You know, a girls night out."  
  
Oh no, I already knew where this was leading. "That's kind of hard to do isn't it? With Remy being there?" Remy was Pietro's best friend, and appointed bodyguard for Kitty, not that he minded.  
  
"Oh Jean, come on! Just this once. Please don't say anything to Pietro! I really just want to feel free for one night." She folded her hands and pleaded with me.  
  
"Kitty..." I let out a deep breath and smiled at her.  
  
"Please!!! Oh please!!!" She whined.  
  
"Oh.fine!" I said, knowing that I would regret it. "But promise me that you will be careful. I would hate for you to run into any of the rebels."  
  
"Woo who!" Kitty yelled, "I am gonna par-ty!" Smiled jumped up at ran to the door. "Don't worry Jean, I'll be fine."  
  
*******************************  
  
(Kitty's POV)  
  
I quickly ran out of Jean's room and hurried to mine. I only had a few hours before I met up with the girls, and I didn't know what I was going to wear!  
  
Illyana, Meggan, and me were going to go out into the city tonight. They knew of a couple great clubs. I couldn't wait, finally, getting out of the house without a bodyguard! Pietro always made Remy go whereever I did, as my bodyguard.  
  
Though the majority of the mutant society was in favor of Pietro, there were those who did object. An 'underground' group of mutants objected to all of Pietro's plans, and were constantly trying to find ways to foil all that he attempted to do. I know it sounds crazy, but they actually thought that there was hope for mutants and humans to live together peacefully. What were they thinking? Anyway the point was that they posed a threat to Pietro and all those close to him.  
  
Out of all the bodyguards that he could possibly pick, he just had to choose Remy. He was always trying to find a way to get close to me!  
  
I spent the next hour or so getting ready. In the end I wore a blue jeans skirt, heels, and a cute pink top, I was so ready to go on a girls night out! A few minutes later the phone rang. "Hello?...Oh hey Meggan!...Yes I'm ready, I'll be down in a minute."  
  
****************************  
  
"Darling, wake up. It's almost time to go."  
  
I opened my eyes and found Pietro standing over me. He had a look of concern across his face.  
  
"Are you feeling alright? You don't usually sleep this early in the evening." He smiled and stroked my hair with his hand.  
  
"I'm fine dear, I just needed a rest, I have so much on my mind." I smiled with sincerity. I knew that he could not see beyond my facial expressions. I could hide everything form Pietro.  
  
"As you should, soon you'll be the wife of the most powerful ruler in the world." He gloated, then smiled at the thought of me as his wife. Sometimes, the true love he had for me made me feel sick to my stomach.  
  
"We have to arrive at the dinner party no later than 7:00 Jean. Be sure to wear something fancy." He leaned down and kissed my forehead tenderly. "Hurry my love, we must be off." He whispered.  
  
I closed my eyes and wanted to cry how could I not love him back? The next moment he had sped off, and I sat alone in my room. I shock my head, I had to put my doubtful feelings aside for the night, we had an important dinner, and a very important man was going to be there, Professor Xavior. He was a very powerful mutant, but he was dangerous, as he was weird. He usually kept to himself. There were rumors of him doing strange research and experiments on unsuspecting mutants. His powers started in the mind, a twisted mind at that. However, because of his strong ability, he would be able to locate the leaders of the rebellious underground mutants, and exterminate them. Some say that he was able to kill a mutant that was a thousand miles away from him.  
  
I slipped on an elegant black dress and spike heels. Curly my hair while I put my makeup on. I keep thinking about the night.  
  
I had only a fraction of the professor's abilities. I knew that he would be able to see into my mind. For this reason I had to put on a very good performance, in order for him not know what my heart felt. It would weaken our chances of his help. I know I had to use my powers, and not let my guard down for even a moment.  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
An hour later we arrived at Professor Xavior's estate. The dining room was already filled with many important mutants and political figures. All rose as Pietro and I walked in. Pietro's and my place sat at the right hand side of the professor, and important spot.  
  
He shook Pietro's hand, and nodded his head in respect. Then he took my hand. He looked me in the eyes, he had a slight smile as he kissed my hand, but he said nothing.  
  
We sat down ready to eat. That's when the Professor raised his glass.  
  
"To Lord Maximoff and his lovely fiancée, may they always have a trusting and loving relationship." The professor glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, I didn't flinch.  
  
I had only a moment to wonder whether or not he was reading my mind, that is before I was interrupted.  
  
Everyone turned in shock as Remy and Meggan burst into the dining room. I could feel strong emotions coming from both of them. They were upset, something had happened.  
  
"Lord Maximoff, I must speak with you for a moment." Remy announced with anxiety.  
  
Pietro quickly arose and excused himself. I followed as he walked with them into the lobby.  
  
"I am so sorry Maximoff," Meggan began, almost in tears, "I had no idea it would end up like this, we just wanted to have some fun, I didn't think she'd..." Meggan stopped short as tears began to fill her eyes and she choked on her words.  
  
"What? What happened?" Pietro was more nervous than angry. He did not expect the words he heard next, but I did.  
  
"It's Kitty." Remy interrupted, "She's been kidnapped."  
  
I had sensed it all along, I knew that Kitty going out alone was a bad idea. Pietro grew angry and his face turned red.  
  
"How did this...who did this..how could you let this happen!" He glared at Remy.  
  
"It's not his fault." Meggan spoke up. "Kitty and, and I wanted a girls night out. Ya know, out on the town. We didn't, tell Remy. Before we knew it, they came after us. They were rebels. We both tried to escape, but the earth shook, and Kitty fell and hit her head, then some blue guy got her, and disappeared. I tried to do something, but it was too late. We never meant this to happen." She put her head in her hands and cried.  
  
A voice spoke up from behind us. It was the Professor, he had an almost cynical look in his eyes. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I just want to announce that unfortunately none of these characters belong to me, they just star in my story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(Kitty's POV)  
  
Kitty lay there for a few moments before realizing that this was not a dream. Blinking, she sat up. 'Where am I?'  
  
I looked around what appeared to be some type of jail cell. It was coated with some sort of metal, silver color. I turned to the door. It looked exactly like a jail cell. A barred door looked out to an unlit hallway.  
  
Ugghhhh. No point in staying in this place. I walked toward the door. Slowly, I might add, because of my splitting headache. Anyway, I attempted to phase through the door, but to my surprise, and pain, nothing happened. I just simply hit my head. 'What the..how did that happen?'  
  
I stood puzzled for a moment. That's when I heard voices coming my direction.  
  
"What! You've got to be kidding! No way am I gonna just sit down here and baby-sit!"  
  
Complained a male voice.  
  
"Look, we don't want anything to go wrong. The best way to make sure of that is for one of us to literally watch her." Answered another male voice.  
  
"Oh ya, and why don't you do that?" Retorted the first guy.  
  
"Because.I have to go make our party reservations, if you know what I mean. And no way I am I leaving that up to you." An annoyed sigh followed, and then I heard the sound of one pair of footsteps going the opposite direction.  
  
A light turned on in the hallway. I turned to quickly move out of sight from the door. With the darkness inside my cell, I knew he wouldn't be able to see me unless he stepped up to the door.  
  
"Hello.." He looked curiously at the cell which at first appeared empty. Then he moved in for a closer look. He leaned in and held onto the bars of the door. I quickly seized the opportunity. Moving fast to reached my hands through the bars and placed one around his neck, and grabbed his shirt with my other hand.  
  
"I could phase through your neck in a second, and cut off your oxygen supply. If you don't want me to do that, then you better not do anything stupid." I looked at him with a determined expression.  
  
"Well, well. It looks as if the little Princess has woken up." He replied in a cocky voice.  
  
"Do you want to die?" I asked aggravated.  
  
He let out a smirk, then got serious. "No. What do you want me to do? Just don't kill me." He asked sincerely.  
  
That's better. "What do you think I want you to do? Let me out of this cell you idiot!"  
  
"Hey, there's no need to get mean." He shrugged his shoulders and gave me an innocent look.  
  
"Oh you would know if I was being mean, now open the door!" I held tighter.  
  
"Okay, okay. But I need to use the number sequence pad, and it's on the other side of the wall, so your going to have to let me go." He smiled. Somehow, I had the feeling that he was just playing along, and not taking me seriously at all.  
  
I thought for a moment, then released his shirt and slid my hand down to his waist.  
  
"Wow, getting' frisky now huh?" He grinned, that just made me mad.  
  
I reached to the other side and found what I was looking for, a gun. Most mutants carried them regardless of having powers, that is, unless their ability had to do with some sort of laser ray or something. Lucky for me, he was not one of them.  
  
I let go of his neck. "One wrong move, and I will shot you." I held the gun in between the bars of the door.  
  
"How do you know that the bullets won't just bounce off me?" He smirked.  
  
"I guess I will have to take that chance, can you?" I asked ready to shoot him if I had to.  
  
He held his hands up, as if surrendering. "Fine, I'll let you out." He looked directly at me, with an evil smile.  
  
Before I knew what to say or do, the ground began to shake violently. I lost my balance and fell to my knees. He used this advantage, and grabbed the gun from me. The earthquake stopped.  
  
"Ahhh!" I stayed on the ground and hit the bars with my fists. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"  
  
He shrugged and returned the gun to his belt. "Maybe, but then you won't get the joy of my company." He smiled at me as if this was all a game. "Now let's just keep those claws to ourselves, okay kitten?"  
  
I turned to him with a scowl. I looked up at him but could not immediately make out his face. He stood tall, and had a built figure. As my vision adjusted, I saw that he had shaggy brown hair, a defined face, and deep brown eyes.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked with contempt.  
  
"Hey, hey, now wait a minute. No need for you to get so defensive, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that kidnapping someone and locking them in a jail cell was your form of hospitality!" I replied in an annoyed voice. The nerve of him, 'I'm not going to hurt you, don't get so defensive, la la la la la.' Ooh! It just made me upset to think about it.  
  
"Fine, have it your way. Sorry that I was trying to be polite. I guess when you're a Maximoff snob, there's no civilized way of conversing." He turned and sat in a chair across from the door.  
  
"Maximoff snob? What is that supposed to mean?" Now I was just plain insulted, was he calling me a snob?  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. Maximoff and his little posse think they're too good to talk with us other mutants." He shrugged his shoulders, then smiled to himself. "You probably have nothing interesting to say anyway."  
  
"Look, I don't know what you presume to know about my family, but I am not a snob!" I crossed my arms and sat down, leaning on the door. "And I have plenty of interesting things to talk about."  
  
"Really.." He turned the chair backwards and sat facing me, his cocky grin never leaving his lips. "Then lets talk.."  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
(Jean's POV)  
  
The other guests had now left. It was just Pietro, Remy, Professor Xavier, and myself. We sat in the living room around a fire.  
  
Professor Xavier broke the silence. "I know why you have come to me tonight. I have known for a long time. You want my help in dealing with your little rebel problem. And now, in the recovery of your sister."  
  
We all sat silent. Then Pietro spoke. "Yes. We would appreciate any help that you can give us. Of course, it would be worth your while."  
  
"I am aware of these factors. But the problem is simple." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I can not find them. I know that they are in the city. But their base is coated with a certain type of metal, which keeps me from finding them. I can not even sense the location of their base. This is probably why Ms. Grey's attempts failed as well." He turned and looked at me.  
  
I knew that he was trying to get into my mind, but so far I had prevented him. Thus resulting in a now splitting headache.  
  
He went on. "However, if you were able to capture one of these mutants, than I would be able to get all the information I need from this one." He shrugged. "I'm afraid that is your only option."  
  
Pietro shook his head. "We don't even know who are involved in the revolt. It could take a while to get this information, then to happen to catch one of them off guard.. that could take a long time. I'm afraid I don't have that much time."  
  
"So sorry to hear this. But that is your only option." He turned, ready to leave. "Oh wait, there is one more thing you should know, they will give her back. They don't plan on keeping her forever. But when they do give her back that will be a sign that your greatest troubles with them are only beginning. They will return he only when they are ready to act." He watched Pietro's reaction intently.  
  
I did not trust this Professor Xavier. There was something that he was hiding from us. I got the unnerving feeling that he was more of a threat than any other mutant. He had an evil side to him, I could sense it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See these X-Men character's I'm using? (well, not literally) They belong to someone else. Yes, I'm nothing but a common borrower without asking. ^_^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
There was silence the whole ride home. I wanted to say something to comfort him, but I was speechless. Finally, after what seemed to be a silent eternity, we got home.  
  
Pietro got out of the car first, as usual, and offered his hand as I stepped out. Everything seemed almost normal, but I knew he was upset. He offered me his arm as we walked into the house, and upstairs.  
  
I might have assumed he was taking me to my room, but when we passed Kittys, he stopped.  
  
"Pardon me a moment Jean...." His voice trailed off as he went into her room. I followed.  
  
I watched him collapse onto the bed, and rest his head on his hands. "And who's next Jean, you?"  
  
He really was troubled. "I have to fear for everyone I get close to. Fear that someone who isn't so close to me might try to hurt them. I can't believe they got Kitty, how could she get out unnoticed by Remy?" He shook his head.  
  
Should I tell him? Should I let him know that I gave Kitty the okay to leave? I decided not to, he needed no more pain tonight. I sat down next to him, and took his hand.  
  
"Pietro, please just go to bed, try to get some rest. You need your mind clear before we can figure out what to do. Please." I could see that he was in no shape to think of something logical to do.  
  
A moment later he sighed. "I suppose your right, not that I'm going to be able to sleep, but I'll try." He got up and headed towards the door. Right as he got there he stopped and looked at the picture hanging on the wall. It was one taken at a ball not too long ago. A picture of Kitty and Pietro. "You know," he began, "That could be my last picture with her." He picked it up off the wall, and headed out.  
  
We walked down the hall to my door, then he turned to me. "Goodnight my love." He leaned over and kissed me, then held me in his arms a moment longer muttering, "They sure knew where to hit me...."  
  
*****************************  
  
"Lance? Can I talk to you a moment?" Scott had stood in the doorway for a few minutes watching Lance gauche over their prisoner as they talked.  
  
"Aha, you're so funny!" Lance and her laughed at some stupid joke.  
  
"Lance!" Scott said louder, so that Lance nearly fell out of his chair.  
  
"Oh hey, I didn't see you there." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
  
Scott impatiently tapped his foot. "Now Lance!"  
  
Lance nodded, then turned to Kitty. "I'll be back in a minute Princess." She smiled and waved. Lance got up, not taking his eyes off her and nearly running into the door jam before Scott grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of the way.  
  
Lance still was dazed. "Ah, she's great isn't she?" Scott stared in disbelief at the silly grin on his comrade's face.  
  
"Princess?" Scott muttered shaking his head. "Wow, Lance, I told you to keep an eye on her, not fall in love with her!" Scott said sarcastically.  
  
Lance snapped out of it. "What? I didn't fall in love with her! We, we were just having a nice conversation, that's all."  
  
Scott crossed his arms. "We have nice conversations, you don't call me princess!"  
  
Lance shook his head. "Shut up Scott! It's not even like that, I swear, she's just a prisoner!"  
  
Scott nodded skeptically. "Sure."  
  
Lance tried to change the subject. "So, ah, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" He shifted from foot to foot, no doubt thinking about whether or not Scott was right.  
  
"Right, I was going to talk to you about exactly what we should do with Ms. Pryde. I mean, we obviously aren't going to hurt her, but I'm not sure when we should give her back."  
  
"Oh well then I have a simple solution, lets not give her back." Lance smiled, thinking of himself as quite brilliant.  
  
Scott just gave him a confused expression. "Come again?"  
  
"Ya, well, I mean why should we? If we kept her then we could make Maximoff suffer forever. It would be a foolproof plan. We could even get her to join our side."  
  
Scott put his head in his hand. "Fool proof plan huh? What about her not wanting to stay here? Duh! And you really think that she would turn against her brother? No Lance!"  
  
"But what about if..."  
  
"No, Lance!"  
  
"Fine." Lance grumbled. "Well, then I guess it's up to you."  
  
"Okay." Scott said going into his deep thought mode. "I'll get back to you on that, just make sure that she doesn't get away." Lance nodded. "And Lance?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't go in the jail cell with her," Lance opened his mouth to protest something, but Scott raised a hand. "Don't."  
  
Scott left Lance to go drool over Katherine Pryde, and returned to his room. Closing the door he sat down on his bed, in thought. `What should I do?' Perhaps at the outset of this plan, there might have been reason to do away with Kitty Pryde, but now that was the furthest thought in his mind. She was an innocent girl, well sort of, but that was no reason for her to pay for her brother's crimes. It was Maximoff that he would have to stop.  
  
Scott opened the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a picture. A picture that he only looked at when no one else was around. That of his one true love. Sure there were girls now that were interested in him. His fellow team mate Tabitha Smith for one, but it would never work. His heart remained loyal to the love of his youth, for that reason he would never love another woman.  
  
He studied the picture intently for a moment, when suddenly he door was flung open.  
  
"Scott! I have another plan!" Lance announced right as he noticed a picture in Scott's hands.  
  
Scott quickly got up, and held the picture behind him. "What now Lance?"  
  
Lance raised his eyebrows, "Oh nothing, I was just wondering...." Suddenly the ground began to shake. Scott, caught unawares, fell forward and the picture frame dropped from his hands. Lance immediately stepped in and grabbed it.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here?" He held the picture up to him, turning it so as to look at all angles.  
  
"Give that back Lance!" Scott replied angrily.  
  
Lance just smiled. "My my, you never told me about her? Who's this? The one that got away? Though I must admit she is something, why if I was..."  
  
"Lance!" Scott lifted his hand to his visor threateningly.  
  
To which Lance backed down. "Hey, calm down now, have it your way." He handed the picture to Scott. "Though, I'll always have her image in my head!" Lance closed his eyes mockingly, in an effort to annoy Scott further.  
  
Scott sat down, pissed at Lance. "Now what was it you wanted? And why aren't you guarding Katherine right now?"  
  
Lance held his hands up, "Now don't worry, I got Kurt to watch her for me."  
  
Scott shook his head. "And that's supposed to make me feel better how? So what was it that was so important you had to talk to me this instant?"  
  
Lance put his hand to his chin for a moment. "You know, I don't remember." Scott sighed and shook his head. "But, I do have a more important matter to address now anyway, who's the chic Scott? You never mentioned that you have a girlfriend."  
  
Scott shook his head in response. "That's because I don't have a girlfriend, at least, not any more." Lance waited eagerly for Scott to continue. "She was my girl, a long, long time ago, but, things changed." Scott dropped his head, and looked at her picture. "She left, she said that she had matters to take care of, or something like that. I know she didn't want to go, but something made her anyway. I have never seen her again, that was years ago. I don't even know if she's still alive. But I still, I still love her." Scott sat in silence.  
  
For the first time, Lance saw that there was probably more to Scott's driving force as a relentless leader, than just being strict and uptight. But he couldn't help but make light of the situation. "Ahhhhh!" Lance mocked feigning a sympathetic place.  
  
Scott rolled his eyes. "Get over it Lance. I thought you had a cat to be watching? Where's the love of your life huh?"  
  
Lance waved his hand. "Whatever! I'm not the one in looovvveeee!"  
  
Scott put his hand to his visor. "What was that?"  
  
Lance rolled his eyes. "Sure, anyway I have a cat to watch. See ya!"  
  
"Yeah!" Scott yelled as Lance left. "Hurry back to Princess!"  
  
A/N: So, ah, yeah...that's writer's block for ya anyway, well let me know what you think. Hopefully I'll have some more up soon. Tootles!^_^ 


End file.
